Hay, What?
by sunshineleo
Summary: Response to the Kitties' July Drabble Challenge: Lost In Translation. It did not come in at 500 words, but it was still fun to submit. Summary: Allura misuses a common earth idiom to Keith and must deal with the consequences. Rated T for innuendo.


Hay, What?

Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron.

Dedication: To KittyShan, KittyLynne, and KittyCaro. Thank you so much for hosting my little fic on the Real Hunk Club website. You have no idea how your work has inspired me and how your welcome and fandom friendships warm my heart.

A/N: I tried to complete this in under 500 words. It's a difficult challenge. So I have more of a Tall Tale in response to "Lost in Translation" than a drabble fic. I may try to respond to more. It was fun focusing on one quick scene. Anyway, I am an English teacher and thought it would fun to explore how common idioms can be confused when taken literally or used in the wrong way.

Rated: T for some sexual references.

Enjoy!

* * *

Approaching the rec room slowly, Allura felt her anxiety rise as she creeped closer. Stopping outside the open door, she glanced inside. There he was, book in hand, lounging along one side of the L-shaped sectional. He looked relaxed and seemed to be utterly involved in whatever he was reading.

The Princess of Arus sighed quietly to herself. The Voltron commander was so handsome, and so kind, and so …. _everything._ Gulping audibly, Allura felt her confidence seep away as she stared at him. _I can't do this,_ she thought as her courage completely left her. Backing away slowly, she hoped to escape before he became aware of her presence.

Just as she took a step back, she heard a questioning, "Princess?" _Darn it,_ she thought as she turned back toward the rec room door. Squaring her shoulders, she entered the room with a cheerful, "Hi Keith."

Sitting up from his prone position, Keith regarded the princess carefully. _Someone is up to something,_ he thought, and his curiosity was piqued. "What's up?"

"Well," the princess began nervously. "I wanted to see if you were busy."

"Not busy," the commander replied as he shook his head. Smiling slightly, Keith raised an eyebrow, urging her to continue.

"Oh, ok," Allura said. She fidgeted with her hands nervously. "I was wondering if you'd like to join me for a ride around the lake. It's a beautiful day, and we haven't had much down time lately, and I would like the company…" The princess found herself babbling and decided to just stop before she further made a fool of herself. Looking expectantly at her commander, she felt great relief when he flashed a dazzling smile.

"I'd love to, Princess," Keith replied, trying to put her at ease. He found her nervousness endearing and her enthusiasm infectious. Coupled with his fierce attraction for her, he couldn't think of anything he'd rather do than spend the afternoon with her.

"Oh, wonderful," she exclaimed as he stood. They fell into step as they walked toward the door. "I thought we could take the horses out and ride around the lake. Once we get back we can brush and water them." Lowering her lashes, she rushed on. "Afterward, I thought maybe we could take a roll in the hay."

Beside her, Keith stopped walking. When Allura turned to look at him to see what was wrong, she found him staring at her, his mouth agape. His cheeks were red, and he lifted his hand to pull at his tight jacket collar as if it were suddenly choking him. "I'm sorry, Princess, but what did you say?"

Feeling uncomfortable under his scrutiny, she swallowed hard and tried to clarify, "That we could take a roll in the hay. You know, we could roll out some fresh hay. For the horses."

Instantly reacting to her innocent suggestion, Keith let out a long breath, in both relief and slight regret. "Oh, Princess," he explained lightly, "that's not at all what that means. Where did you hear that?"

"From Lance. I overheard Lance mention that's what he did with Miriam after they went riding on their date. I just assumed that's what he meant. Rolling in the hay was taking care of the horses; you know, feeding them."

Chuckling, Keith shook his head. He'd reprimand Lance later for being so crass around the princess. "No, Princess. That's another one of those earth idioms that means something completely different than it sounds." Stopping, he contemplated whether he should continue. With those blue eyes imploring him in, he thought _Oh, what the hell._ "It was Lance who needed to be taken care of."

Deep in thought, Allura furrowed her eyebrows and considered what Keith had said. Several moments passed in silence. When realization finally hit Allura, her reaction unfolded as if in slow motion. First, a pink flush started on her ears and soon spread to her cheeks and neck. Then her eyes doubled in size, appearing as large as moons. Finally, as her perfect pink lips formed a round O, a delicate hand covered her mouth in utter mortification.

Trying to save her further embarrassment, Keith attempted to soothe her ruffled feathers. "Don't worry, Princess," he whispered, a slight huskiness to his voice. "I'm not offended. In fact," he paused, a slight fire lighting his dark eyes. "I'm flattered, and even more intrigued." Smirking flirtatiously, he raised a black eyebrow and gave a little wink before he turned to continue walking down the hallway.

Feeling her heartbeat quicken, Allura breathed a little more raggedly. Did she hear him right? Though her use of the silly earth idiom didn't come out at all the way she meant it, there was no doubt in her mind what Keith had just said. The look he gave her left nothing lost in translation. Without any further hesitation, she quickly followed him down the hallway to see if maybe they could get out for that ride and perhaps one day, a real roll in the hay.


End file.
